Song Bird
by Really Big Hat
Summary: It flew in the wind, it brought music to my ears. Here is the song bird that everyone hears. I don't own KND or any of the songs!
1. Broken Dreams

**This was originally its own songfic, but I decided to put all my songfics into one story thing-y, I will add new ones after I add the old ones.**

* * *

><p><em>Broken dreams and broken hearts<em>

Everybody was on the battle field, adults, kids, and teens

_Father stands against his kids_

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane was even fighting against Father. Both getting beaten and battered, a couple more blows from giving in.

_Broken hopes and homes, divided one by one_

Numbuhs 86 and 362 were fighting against their fathers, their mothers on their sides.

_Broken dreams and broken hearts, heavy clouds against the sun_

The battle field was dulled by the sadness, and gun smoke in the air.

_Broken promises, and pain for everyone_

But as everyone battled, a Numbuh 3 was cowered behind a huliding, crying. Wally promised he wouldn't hurt or leave her. Perhaps she misheard, or misunderstood him.

_Each one thinking he's right!_

_Each on needing to fight!_

_Now the vision has become a broken dream…_

_Broken dreams and broken hearts_

_Things can never be the same_

Building's were on fire, and crashing down. Not one was still standing

_Broken hopes and homes_

_And everyone to blame_

Numbuh 2 was even battling against his little brother. One thought one way, the other the opposite.

_Broken dreams and broken hearts_

_Tearing everything in two_

Numbuh 4, who was laying in pain on the ground was torn into. Where did his loyalties lie? Numbuh 3, or his beliefs?

_Broken promises and nothing one can do_

Numbuh 5, was fighting back tears as she came face to face in combat with Numbuh 2. She couldn't bring herself to fight him, but apparently, he did…

_Each one thinking he's right!_

_Each one needing to fight!_

_Now the vision has become a broken dream…_

Everyone was fighting, no one was winning, no one was loosing. Just tears, blood, and sorrow…

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't know what they're fighting about, the original song is about the civil war though so, just use your imaginations ^.^<strong>


	2. I'd Lie

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me._

Fanny and I sat in the front seats of my old pick-up truck. We just went to go see a movie with Rachel and Nigel. They didn't really hang out with us to much. They were to busy "going to the bathroom". I chuckled at the memory of going to get a drink, and seeing them behind a post, making out. I didn't bother them much. I looked over at Fanny who was sitting in the passenger seat. She looked absolutely beautiful.

_(S)he tells me about (her) night_

_And I count the colors in (her) eyes_.

"I had an awesome time, Patton." she told me, going on about what she thought of the movie, and said it had to many romance scenes, and she wished that it had a lot more action. I didn't listen to her much, I was too busy looking at her eyes. It had 3 main colors. A large green circle, fallowed by a small brown ring around the black pupil.

_(S)he'll never fall in love (s)he swears as (s)he runs (her) fingers through (her) hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope (s)he's wrong_

"I'll never fall in love" she says after commenting on how sappy the movie was. Fanny runs her small, but strong fingers through her short, frizzy red hair.

I chuckle. "How do you know?" I ask. "Anything can happen."

Fanny shook her head. "No way. I hate all that sappy love-y dove-y stuff!"

_And I don't think it ever crossed (her) mind_

_(S)he tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_And I know all (her) favorite songs_

I look back out the windshield, focusing on driving again. I shook my head. She would never love me. I don't even think she's thought about the possibility about us!

"Hey Patton?" Fanny asked, in a joy-filled voice.

"What?"

"Why did the thief not wear red gloves?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, why?"

Fanny smiled. "Because he didn't want to get caught RED handed!"

I fake a smile and turn my head to her. "You know, I think your spending too much time with Hoagie." I joked. A song came onto the radio, I turned it up, knowing it was Fanny's favorite.

_And I can tell you, (her) favorite color's green_

_(S)he loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_(Her) brother's a moron_

_(S)he has her father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I loved (her)_

_I'd lie_

I pulled up to Fanny's house. "See ya later, Fanny-pants." I joked.

Fanny just rolled her eyes and opened up the car door. "Shut up, ya stupid boy." she gave me one last smile before closing the door, and made her way to her house.

I sighed. Doesn't she know that I know _everything_ about her. She loves to argue, her favorite colors green, any shade, she was born November 17th, and she has her father's eyes. I sighed sadly as I pulled out of the driveway, to my own house.

_(S)he looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on? _

_Doesn't (s)he know that I've had (her) memorized, for so long?_

The next day, during lunch, we all sat together like usual. "So, Fanny, who are you thinking for a date to the dance?" asked Kuki. Fanny shrugged.

"I probably won't go. Who would want to go with me anyway?"

I sigh. If only she would stop overlooking the truth…

_And (s)he sees everything in black and white_

_Never let nobody see (her) cry_

_And I don't let nobody see me wishing (s)he was mine_

"Are you sure?" I asked her, trying to hide my crush.

Fanny nodded. "Positive." I swear, it's like that girl sees in black in white. She doesn't see the colors much, and she can't see that I know that she doesn't cry in front of others. And I don't let nobody know that I love her.

_I could tell you,_

_(Her) favorite color's green,_

_(S)he loves to argue,_

_Born on the seventeenth,_

_(Her) brother's a moron_

_(S)he has (her) father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love (her)_

_I'd lie_

If only she knew that I knew her like the back of my hand. That I knew her like I knew how to count to 10. Why can't she see, why doesn't she see, why won't she see?

_(S)he stands there then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breathe for you._

After school, Fanny stops by my locker like she does everyday. "Hey." she greeted, leaning against the neighboring locker.

"What's up?" I ask, as I get my book bag from the hook.

"Not much." There was a split second of silence.

"Hey, I'm gonna walk home with Abby and Kuki today. Is that cool?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sure that's fine. I'll just go with Hoagie or Wally then."

Fanny smiled. "Great! See ya later, boy!" she said and walked away. I stare at her for a long while. Wow… there isn't anyone any more beautiful in all the world. If only I had the guts to say to her that I loved her.

_(S)he'd never tell you_

_But (s)he can play guitar_

The next week, I went over to Fanny's. We hung out up in her room, doing a school project, and we went from talking about Mt. Vesuvius, to our favorite songs, to her playing guitar. I always knew she could play, I was always just so fascinated when she played. It was like an angel singing.

_I think (s)he can see through everything but my heart_

When she finished her song, I was dazed. "So, what did ya think?" she asked, her Irish accent, just as beautiful as her playing.

"Beautiful. Just like…" I trailed off.

"What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." I got up and grabbed my bag. "It's getting late, I should probably be heading home." I sighed and looked at Fanny. If only she could see how I felt.

_First thought when I wake up, _

_Is "My God (s)he's beautiful"_

_(So I get all dressed up)_

_And pray for a miracle._

I woke up the next morning and turn to see the picture of Fanny and I on my bed stand. I smile. She's just so beautiful, it's not even funny. I pull myself out of bed and get dressed, hoping that today will be the day she finally sees.

_Yes I could tell you,_

_(Her) favorite color's green_

_And (s)he loves to argue_

_Oh, and it kills me_

_(Her) brother's a moron_

_(S)he has (her) father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love (her)…_

_If you ask me if I love (her)…_

_I'd lie_

**Sorry if it sucks. I liked it, and thought it was perfect for a 86/60 story. **

**I had to change a few of the lines, cuz it just wouldn't work for a boy singing it. Like, when the original song says "So I put on my make-up" well, Patton doesn't wear make-up (I hope) so, I changed it with the help of Numbuh362. Again, you rock! ^.^**

**R&R please!**

**RBH, signing off!**


	3. So Close

**This Used to be it's own story until I moved it here, same thing with "I'd Lie" (I forgot to put that on the last chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the ship idea.**

* * *

><p><em>Just keep tuggin', pushin', pullin'<em>

_On my little heartstrings_

_Got me all tied up in knots_

_Anytime I see your face_

I stared past all the other operatives on Moonbase, focusing just on her beautiful face. Her long, soft, red hair, her bright, emerald green eyes, the way she would look at you softly with them whenever you talked to her. I couldn't understand it, but whenever I saw or thought about her, I got this really weird feeling in my gut. It felt like I had just ate a bad chili dog.

_Oh, it brings out_

_It brings out the girl in me_

_Don't know just how you did it_

_But you got me real good_

I looked at the boy from the corner of my eye. For some reason, he always caught my attention. Not like in a bad way, like how everyone else looked at him, but in a good way that I couldn't quite understand. Nigel says it means I like him, but I don't believe him. How could I like him? How would I like him? But now that I look at him, I get this butterfly feeling in my stomach. I mentally slapped myself. Come on Eva! You can't like him!

_Hook, line and sinker like I knew you could_

_But you don't even notice_

_Boy, I wish you would_

During lunch, Eva sat at the table in front of me, facing my way, but of course, she didn't see me. I sighed as I turned my macaroni and cheese with my fork, solemnly flicking my untied shoelaces underneath the table. I watched as all the other male operatives approached Eva, trying to hit on her. She just smiled and sent them walking away. I couldn't help but smirk at that thought.I can't help myselfI can't help but smileEverytime I see your face

"H-hey." Bryan stuttered as he sat on the ground, staring up at the most beautiful girl he had met. Eva Watterson. "Hi." she smiled, handing out a hand to the clumsy boy. "I-I'm sorry about that. I'm veeerry clumsy." he said, trying to kid around. "Don't sweat it." We both smiled at each other, then she walked away. Bryan sighed dreamily as he watched her walk away.

_And we've never met_

_I bet you don't know my name_

I laid on my bed, careful not to fall off of it, thinking hard. She probably doesn't even know my name, or even my Numbuh! I got up off of my bed, nearly tripping on my untied shoelace, and headed towards the door, thirsty.

_Am I out of my mind?_

_I think that I might be going crazy_

_'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break_

Sitting on the top of my dresser in my closet, I thought of my earlier encounter with Bryan. I couldn't help but notice that my heart was beating like a million butterfly wings. I sighed and burried my face in my hands. I must be crazy for liking him. Me, what most people called the most beautiful KND operative, liked the most clumsiest and unliked operative of the KND. I must be insane.

_How'd you get to be so close, when you're so far away?_

_I think [s]he might be close to perfect_

_[Guys], you know what I mean_

_[S]he's got a face straight out_

_Of a magazine_

In science class, we disected frogs, and like always, boys were flooding over Eva for a chance to be her lab partner. I just sighed and doodled something in my notebook, completely unaware that Eva had turned all the boys down and was hovering over me and my desk. "Hi…" she said, somewhat shy. I stood up immediately, almost falling over. "H-hi." I stuttered again. "Um… would you… uh… like to be my lab partner?" I froze in my spot, unable to move. "Uh… I… Uh… S-sure."

_Gotta pinch myself_

_To prove he ain't a dream_

I stared and smiled at the boy in front of me. He wasn't perfect, or even close, but whenever I saw him, I would get this feeling in my chest.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I can't help myself_

_Now my secret's out_

_I can't help but smile_

_Everytime I see your face_

Bryan, now 13 years old and officially out of the Kids Next Door, walked in the library, searching for the right book. As he peruse the aisle, his eye caught something, no some_one_. She was beautiful. Perfect cheek bones, perfect red hair, a perfect smile. Everything about her was perfect.

_And we've never met_

_I bet you don't know my name_

I sighed dreamily as I admired her. As the girl begun to move her head up, I swung back behind the bookshelf. As my back made contact with the large book wall, it begun to wobble, and tumbled over, sending the one behind it to knock over too, soon to create a domino affect. I stood nervously, facing the girl. She giggled at me and waved. A small blush appeared on my face, and I waved back.

_Am I out of my mind?_

_I think that I might be going crazy_

_'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break_

I couldn't help but giggle at the boy who just destroyed the library. I stared deeply at him in his green eyes. I couldn't put my finger on it, but he seamed vaguely familiar. Maybe I met him at summer camp or at the store or something when I was littler. I never really remembered my childhood all that well, but some things I could remember. Like my family, and somethings when I was about 4 or 5.

_How'd you get to be so close, when you're so far away?_

_I wish you were mine, all mine_

I sighed as I stood at the sidelines of the dance floor. My eyes were fixated on the gorgous girl in a red, flowing dress and her red hair was pulled up into a fancy bun with strands falling down. She was talking to Ace, one of the most popular guys in the entire school. I sighed. She would never love me.

_Mine, all mine_

"Sorry Ace, but, I can't dance with you." I said politely. Ace nodded his head. "I understand." he said, backing away. I looked around the gymnasium, looking for one person in particular.

_I wish you were mine, all mine_

I took a deep breath, and walked forward, almost tripping on my shoelaces here and there. I was determined to make this the best prom night ever.

_I wish you were mine_

My heart begun to beat as I spotted him come towards me. I quickly fixed my hair to look better.I can't help but smileEverytime I see your face

Eva smiled as Bryan approached her. Tripping on his shoelaces, he fell forward, into Eva's fragile arms. "I… uh…" Bryan stuttered as he quickly stood up. "Um… would… would you like to dance with me, Eva?" he asked, nervous.

_And we've never met_

_I bet you don't know my name_

I really don't know why I even tried. She's just going to turn me down and dance with someone better then me. Sweat beaded down my brow and my heart begun to beat faster and faster. Man it was hot in a tux.

_Am I out of my mind?_

_I think that I might be going crazy_

_'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break_

I couldn't help but smile at Bryan's question. I must be out of my mind if I'm actually going to do this. I took a deep breath and nodded. "Absolutely."

_How'd you get to be so close, when you're so far away?_

Eva and I walked, or more like I tripped, to the middle of the dance floor. We got into the regular stance and swayed slowly with the music. I looked deep into her beautiful emerald green eyes. I was the happiest guy on Earth.

_How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away?_

Here I was, dancing with the guy of my dreams. Of course he was nerdy, unlucky, and goofy, but somehow… I fell in love with him.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the first 1013 chappie. Quite adorable I must say. **

**Numbuh 27, signing off!**


	4. Loves Me Not

**Here's another songfic, I'll be doing a lot of those, so prepare yourself. **

**This used to be it's own story until I moved it here.**

**I got this idea from a video on youtube. Just go to YouTube and type in 'Loves Me Not KND' and it should be the second one (the one that says 'A Numbuh 60/86/362 video')**

* * *

><p>"Rachel! What was I suppose to do?" I asked the angry 14 year old girl in front of me. She was giving me the death glare.<p>

"To stay away from him! To just be friends with him!"

I shook my head. "I can't do that, and you know that. I'm in love with him."

_I complicated our lives_

_By falling in love with him_

_I complicated our lives_

_Now I'm losing my only friend_

For a while, we just stood there in the middle of the street, staring at each other, when finally Rachel was the first to break the silence. "I have to go." she said, turning away from me.

"Rachel, wait!" I called, but only to be ignored. As I watched my best friend walk away from me, I felt as if my heart was being ripped out of my chest and was being trampled by a stampede of fast-moving cows.

_I don't know why, I had to try_

_Living my life on the other side_

_Now I'm so confused_

_I don't know what to do_

I turned around, not knowing where to go to now. Figuratively of course. I didn't want to go back to my house, I couldn't go to Rachel's or Patton's.

I sighed and just walked on, not caring about the freezing rain and slicing wind that froze my limbs. I shook my head, confused, hurt, and broken. I wanted to try and be nicer since I left the KND, so I decided to start with Patton, after all, quitting cold turkey is bad, but what I got was someone I loved and a punch in the face.

What have I done?

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me, She loves me not_

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me..._

I know they both love -or loved- me, they were both my best friends. Patton and I did everything together, even if we fought, but that's just how our friendship worked, but I didn't expect this to happen.

_I started blurring the lines_

_Because I didn't care_

_I started crossing the line_

_Cause you were never there_

I knew that I was going over the top by falling in love with him, after all, I did know Rachel liked him, I just didn't care at first. She was just always on missions and hardly with us. I just… lost myself.

_No where to turn,_

_No one to help,_

_It's almost like I don't even know myself_

_Now I have to choose_

_I don't know what to do_

I kept walking in the middle of the street. Who cares if I was ran over by a car, no one could help me with my problem, I had to do this by myself. It was either Rachel, or Patton, never a both. The thing is, I don't know who to pick.

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me, She loves me not_

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me, she loves me_

I turned left into an ally. I made my way to a graffiti covered wall and slid against it, sitting down. I brought my cold knees to my red face. I placed my hands on my face and just sat there. I could feel hot tears burning my icy face.

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me, She loves me not_

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me..._

After a while, I had to force the tears away. I had to choose. Patton was my best friend, my love, but did he feel the same way? Rachel was my best friend since we were cadets, she was my only friend…

_No where to turn,_

_No one to help,I_

_t's almost like I don't even know myself_

_Now I have to choose_

_I don't know what to do_

Frustrated, I balled my hands into fists and stood to my feet. I turned to the wall and began banging my fists on the hard brick. I let out a loud yell of frustration as I made the final blow on the brick.

"Stupid life, stupid friends," I kicked the wall, not caring about how hard my foot had hurt at the moment, or about my bleeding, scrapped fists.

I just stood there, in the rain, breathing heavily after my outburst. I shook my head and made my way to a small pool in the middle of the ally. I looked at my reflection, my red hair was crazy and matted, my eyes were red and puffy from the crying, my fists were red and blood was almost done dripping blood, my face was red from the cold and my clothes were tattered and torn. It was like looking at a totally different person.

I looked up at the sky, feeling the cold drops intertwine with the leftover salty tears on my face.

What am I suppose to do?

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me, She loves me not_

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me, She loves me not_

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me, She loves me not_

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me, She loves me not_

_Loves me not..._

* * *

><p><strong>This will tie into my new up-coming story, 'What Ever Happened To Them' that's just about Rachel, Fanny and Patton in the TND. Btw, Nigel's in galaxtic, that's why Rachel doesn't like him, but likes Patton instead (even though I prefer 1362)**

**Numbuh 27 is out ^.^**


	5. Concrete Angel

**Here's another songfic by me! ^.^ This one is a song that I find personal to me (considering this is like a story of my life, minus the death)**

**Enjoy ^.^**

* * *

><p><em>She walks to school with the lunch she packed<em>

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

A young girl walked down the sidewalk, looking down at the concrete. She was taller then most of the kids in her class, she had shoulder length blonde hair, she wore the same orange tiger striped sweatshirt and blue pants that she wore everyday. She looked at her sleeves, making sure her battle-bruised arms were hidden out of site. She let out a depressed sigh as she felt the emptiness around her.

Rachel trudged up the steps that led to the school, not getting a glance from her passing peers. The blonde placed her battle scared hand on the door's grubby handle and yanked it open with much force. She slowly walked down the hall, her backpack slung lazily over her left shoulder and her brown paper sack filled with food items in her right hand, until she finally made it to her dully painted locker.

The supreme leader mindlessly dialed her combination and pulled it open, and placed her items in the small compartment and grabbed her school books and binders before slamming the locker shut and slumping to her first class.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

When in the class room, everyone is talking to a friend, or finishing their homework at the last minute. The girl sighed and found her seat at the back of the class, and laid her head on the desk. Why couldn't she have Fanny in her classes, or at least Abby.

Finally, after the school bell rang, Rachel dashed out of the door and raced towards her locker, getting knocked around by passer bys, and rammed into on purpose. She piled up her books in her backpack and slammed her locker door and walked as fast as she could down the halls without running. Every now and then, she would run into a few kids a grade or two ahead of her and they would yell at her to watch where she was going, but the blonde just ignored them and kept going.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved _

_Concrete Angel_

Rachel ditched the bus and ran towards her house, seaming like a blur to the others.

Once reaching her destination, the supreme leader ran through the living room and up the stairs, skipping the steps by twos, taking notice on the fact that no other person was in the building with her. Racing down the hallway, Rachel prepared herself for the pass code for the ship. She entered her room with speed and reached her bed.

She hopped onto it and punched in the code, letting the bed switch into a S.C.A.M.P.E.R.. Rachel felt at ease as the ship raised itself up and through the ceiling and into the grey sky.

The more altitude the ship gained, the girl felt a little more calm, and felt the good feeling of as soon as she got to the moon, somebody would be shoving paperwork into her face. _Ah, the perks of being Supreme Leader, you're loved all the time._

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it will be too late_

Rachel plopped down on her bed, face first, her tears being soaked up by the orange comforter. Her day at the Moonbase didn't go as good as she planned. She took one step into her office to find Sector V waiting, with solemn faces, well all of Sector V except for Nigel. Apparently he was missing, and he wouldn't return. Hearing that broke the 11 year old's fragile heart.

As the moon rose, the girl kept weeping, her parents didn't even bother to check up on her. Possibly they didn't hear her. Rachel practically laughed at that thought. They defiantly heard her.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved _

_Concrete Angel_

The rain poured down the green grass, drenching the girl to the bone as she ran down through her back yard, the wind cutting like a knife through her orange sweater.

As she made it to her celler, she placed her callused covered hands on the handles and swung the door open. Rachel placed her right foot on the rickety wooden step, then her left, eventually making her way to the musty flooring.

She reached her dominate hand to the right, flipping a cold, dusty switch, sending electricity up through the wires and illuminating through the light bulbs that hung from the dusty, wooden ceiling. Rachel looked her way to left, seeing her spare S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

_Stupid parents for taking away my _good_ S.C.A.M.P.E.R._. She thought as she made her way towards the dusty ship, careful not to step on anything important. Heck, what would be down there that was important?

Rachel climbed her way into the KND air craft and activated the spare doors to allow the ship out of the basement, and made her way up and out, to the galaxies to find the certain boy that had been on her mind for the past weeks.

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

Rachel parked her ship on Moonbase, a place where she hadn't been to in a while. Rachel climbed out of the ship and made her way down towards the bridge, seeing a mob of kids surrounding a single person.

_That must be Numbuh 5 taking her place as Supreme Leader…_ Rachel thought kind of solemnly as she saw a large granite statue.

The Blondie slowly walked to it. The girl looked up at it in awe. It was a statue in her image, and down below it, the plaque was engraved.

_Numbuh 362 _

_Rachel T. McKenzie _

_Greatest Soopreme Leaduh of the 7th Age of the Kids Next Door since Numbuh Zero_

Rachel almost burst into tears seeing the stone, and continued to walk down the bridge, taking notice of no 'Welcome Back' mob or anything. The girl sniffed, feeling forgotten.

_T__hrough the wind and the rain __she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved _

_Concrete Angel_

_Maybe it's just been too long… _She thought as she ran into two operatives. "Hey! Watch where ya goin'!" but the girl was cut off. "R…Rachel…?" she asked.

The former Supreme Leader smiled. "Hey Fanny." she looked to the right, seeing the boy she was walking with. "Hiya Patton." The two greeted her with a large embrace and a friendly catch-up conversation.

"Come on guys, let's go back down to Earth. I heard they're giving out free hamburgers." Fanny encouraged, happy to have her best friend back.

"Alright."

"Sounds good to me." the trio all gave out a hollar of happiness and made their way to the ships, happy to be together again, just like when they were cadets.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the ending was a little off topic with the song. I wanted her to meet up with Fanny and Patton again, as her 'Place where she's loved' but I just didn't know how to do it.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Numbuh 27, signing off!**


	6. I'm Not That Girl

_Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl._

"Nigel, I'm gonna give you these mission specs and I need you to run them over to your sector, alright?" I asked the bald Brit who stood in front of me.

"Alright Numbuh 362, sir." he saluted before taking the papers only for his pale hands accidentally touched mine. A spark of electricity entered in my hand and ran up my arm, and up my neck, connecting with my brain. It shocked me all over, but of satisfaction. My eyes flickered to him in surprise. There was no apology, no movement, just silence. My heart begun to pound uncontrollably.

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl_

"I- I'm sorry, Soldier." I muttered, truly meaning it. I pulled my hand away as he smiled.

"No worries, sir. It was an accident." that was all he said before turning and walking away.

I watched him leave, taking note of every small detail. The way he moved his left arm in motion with his right leg and vise versa, they way he ever so slightly gripped the paper tightly, barely wrinkling it.

I sighed in realization. _He has a girlfriend_. I told myself. _That touch right there was _nothing_._

I headed back to my office, examining my feet, step after step as I walk. I take a sudden right, entering my small office. _I need to focus on the Kids Next Door, not fantasizing about Nigel! _

I sighed and make my way to my desk, taking note on the fact that the contents of the furnishing were cluttered again. I pull back my chair and sit in, quickly pulling myself back into the desk.

I stare at the surface, not sure where to start. My pencil cup spilt, probably by Fanny, some papers were dumped on my desk messily, again, Fanny must have done that in addition to spilling my writing utensils, and computer mouse was draped over the desk, just hanging there.

_Well, I guess I'll start with that. _I thought as I reached my hand towards the mechanical devise, gripping it firmly in my hand and brought it back up to the surface of the desk. I placed it gingerly down on the right side of the key board.

Next I turned to the spilled cup of pencils. I quickly picked them up by groups and dumped them into the class cup, not caring if some were upside down and some weren't. I then turned to the pile of messy papers in the middle of my desk. I ran through them once, organizing them on mission files and papers I needed to sign, then opened my filing cabnit and dumped the mission papers in on the bottom, then turned my attention to the ones I needed to sign.

Doing all of that killed about… 20 minuets, and I could hardly even remember how the spark felt. _See, if I don't remember, it must mean something_. I thought as lounged in my chair.

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal_

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_

My eyes slowly closed, making me drift into unconsciousness.

_My eyes fluttered open, allowing the blinding light enter my corneas. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes, seeing the bright blue sky above me. I sat up, looking around me. I was in a field, I knew that, but I didn't know _where._ I turned my neck to the right, only to see a familiar face. _

_He was beautiful. His ice blue eyes sent a chilling whirl down my spine as they arose above the gleaming black sunglasses. He smiled a perfect smile. The one I lived to see every day. _

_He stood to his feet, his bald head blocking the bright sun as he gingerly reached out a hand. I smiled and took it, getting to my feet. As soon as we were up, he darted away, his laughter ringing about the meadow. I smiled and ran after him, feeling the wind in my golden hair. _

_I fallowed the boy into a close wood on the edge of the field. I looked around, trying to find him when I felt something hard, yet soft fall onto my head. I looked at the ground. _

_A pine cone. _

_Then back up. There in the tree was Nigel, sitting perfectly on a high, easy to reach branch. He motioned me to come up, his eyes filled with joy. _

_I smiled and jogged slightly to the evergreen, grabbing a hold of a low branch and swung my foot up, and begun to quickly maneuver myself up to the same branch Nigel was on. He smiled at me, sending another icy chill up my spine. I couldn't help by smile also. Before I knew it, he was leaning in towards me, slightly forming his lips into a small pucker. _

My eyes flicked open.

"Dangit!" I quietly muttered under my breath as he moved into a full sitting position.

_Why do I do this to myself? I dream and dream the same dream and I know it'll never happen!_ I roughly got out of my chair and walked towards the door, firmly placing my hand on the handle and yanked it open, fleeing from my office.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_She who's winsome, she wins him_

_Gold hair with gentle curl_

_That's the girl he chose_

_And heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl..._

I watched as Nigel and Lizzie walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand as I hid in a bush. I wasn't spying or anything… I just don't want them to see me.

I'll be turning 16 soon, and my feelings for Nigel haven't changed one bit. It was kind of pathetic actually. Every night I have that field dream, everyday I watch him -not in a stalkerish way of course- and now, even at the age of 15, almost 16, I still do the same thing. Admire from afar, trying to get closer to him. I knew it would never happen. He was Lizzie's guy, and Lizzie was his girl.

Of course I could always dream, but I would just be torturing myself, won't I?

_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and pearl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that girl... _

_I'll never be his girl… _I thought as I quietly removed myself from the shrub and walked home, my hands shoved into my pockets, my eyes focused on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw... Poor Rachel! This is how I always thought Rachel felt around Nigel and Lizzie. I know of course Lizzie broke up with Nigel in Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D., but let's imagine she didn't, alright ^.^<strong>

**I loved the dream scene. It was cute ^.^**

**You know, if you press the reveiw button, you can actually go INTO the KND universe. Go on, press it. You know you want to ^.^**

**RBH**


End file.
